Unwanted
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: This is a story about Harry potters sisters. Raine the girl he's know his hole life and might lose. and Selena the secret of the Potters. What will happen when Raine has a weird sorting and now she is bullied by everyone no friends no one. There to help her teachers giver her pity and she hates it what if the scars she makes leads her to her own death? and what if harry hates her.
1. The beging

_Past 10 years ago  
" mama and dada love you be brave." I looked at my brother Harry me I was different I had rabbit ears tail and nose. I watched as Voldmort killed my mother and tried to kill Harry he vanished but not before he left his mark I got a scar to o my left eye I was 3 at the time and I just lost my mother and father I stepped out from under the crib and hugged my baby brother "shhh Harry it will be ok stop crying." I told and he did my baby brother laid asleep till a boom made me look up a man stood there He looked at me than looked at my mother. He cried holding her I didn't cry. He got up and left like nothing happen about a hour or two latter another man came in he was big "Ranie potter." He said I looked at him "let's go." That's all I remember before waking up at the home of my uncle and aunts and being pushed into a cupboard help my brother _


	2. Raine potter

**hey I'm Raine potter yeah that's me in the picture but I have red hair and blue eyes **

**i like - gothic stuff and bands like that I cut but don't tell Harry. **

**Dislikes- virmon petunia duddly I hate them all oh and bullies .**

**bio- when I was three I was left alone on the door step of my aunt and uncle when I was six Vernon sold me to a man the only thing I owned ripped out of my hands vernon dose it when ever he wants and sells me two i hate it I cut just to take away the pain of being alone harry he's wizard ****and gets to leave every year leaving me to fend for my doom. That's about it well bye. **


	3. she is there but to far gone

I sat on the bed in Harry's room messing with my ears "Ranie you know I didn't do it." He said I sighed "I know Harry I know." I told him he was only 12 for god shakes they were starving him, the raping for me became harder to bare it was night time I was holding onto my legs I knew it was going to happen " "what was that?" Harry asked I shrugged there was a. Knock on the window Harry's face brighten. His friends I sighed " have fun Harry." I told he shuck his head " I'm not leaving you." He told they pulled the window off he pulled me up putting a hat in my head and helping me into the car the boys in there look surprise " I'm not stupid." Harry told I gasped he knew he threw his trunk and my back pack in and was going back for hedgwic. But Vernon ran out and grabbed his leg I pulled him in " you whore what do you think your doing!" He yelled tears ended in my eyes Harry held my hand as he fell to the bushes "please don't cry Ranie." He asked I swear every boy in that car had a heart attack well except Harry " the Ranie potter!" They yelled I smiled laying my head down and falling asleep.  
When i woke up it was mid morning i sighed rolling falling off a bed? Oh the boys must have put me in here i picked my self from the floor looking around. There was two beds a lot of prank equipment laying around i like these people already There was a pare of clothes on the bed with a note for me  
Raine please put these on before coming down  
Harry  
I looked at the clothes in front of me sighing i liked them, but i wouldn't wear them all the time /cgi/set?id=76139271 the necklace was my mothers she gave it to me for my birthday and my ears sort of come out threw the pony tails it was cute (her hair is brown like Harry's just to remind you.) My spirit was crushed where would i stay i didn't want to go back i wanted Harry i slowly walke down stairs seeing a woman there cleaning "Um Hello." i said she whipped around and smiled "Hello dear how was your nap." she asked i smiled a fake one right back "Very good thank you I'm Raine." i said looking down "Mrs. Weasley, but call me Molly." she told i shook my head sitting down "Where's Harry?" i asked "Out side with the boys." she told i stood up holding my arms down and ran out. i jumped on his back casing him to fall face first to the dirt. "Raine!" he gasped i smiled still thinking about the danger im in "Oh shit." i whispered forgetting my hat I felt someone playing with my ears I looked up to see two twins they were pretty cute both ginger "oh dear look George a little bunny." "Yes Fred look at her she so cute." I'm not cute I'm not a bunny, however I'm not doing anything to set them of to hurt me. " hello I'm Raine and you are?" I asked they smiled "I'm Fred" " and that's George. We're Fred and George." I giggled they are pretty stupid "we'll... If you know the people who's room I was asleep in I thank them and I love there pranking stuff." I told there face lit up my head started to hurt and my legs gave away to yells of my name, but I didn't hear them all I herd was "master the girl is alive." I blacked out after that clutching to the shirt to who was holding me.

So how do you like it ? Please tell me bad good review!


	4. WHAT IM A WITCH HAHA BITCHES!

Harry's pov

Ranie laid still it was scaring me she didn't move just laid there still, Like if she moved she would kill someone. There was a loud knock at the door. Molly got up gasping in sight a girl walked in she had long brown hair green eyes just like Ranie and well cat ears "Where is she?" She asked "Calm down she just passed out." Molly said "What happen to cause her to pass out?" she asked staring at me "We don't know." i said she sighed "I must leave Good bye Mr. Potter And Weasley's." she said walking out we all just watched the door where she walked out at to see if she would walk back in.

Raine's pov

It was dark and cold i couldn't see anything "Am i dead?" i asked "No just asleep my child." a raspy voice told me. I cringed it was a dark voice "LEAVE HER ALONE!" a another one yelled this one made me want to live "No she must find out about her LIFE YOU KNOW THIS!" it hissed "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" i gasped who ever it was wasn't Harry. It was a girl "SELENA SHUT UP SHE MUST KNOW YOU WORTHLESS BLOOD TRAITOR!" The man hissed before anymore my eyes flew open.

"Raine are you ok?" Harry asked i think it was him "Selena." i whispered Molly's eyes went wide "What did you say?" she asked me i gulped "Selena who is she?" i asked "I can not tell you." she told walking away i sat their till there was a pull at my ears. Fred and George "Bunny why are you so sad?" they asked "I'm not just worried." i told "Worried about what?" George asked "Well George i haft to go back to my Uncle im just scared what he's going to do. See im not a Witch never got my letter probably never will." i told they looked at me wide eye "You are a Witch." they said together

"No im not."

"Yes you are."

"NO."

"YES"

"NO"

"NO"

"YES!"

'See you just said yes so you are." Fred told i gasped "How dare you trick me YOU GIT!" i yelled he smiled than a letter fell on my lap by a barn owl there on the front was everything.

Ranie Orian Moony Potter

Burrow third room on the left in the twins room

I couldn't believe what i was reading

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

Dear Raine

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

(sorry i don't know what fourth years need!)

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

"So Raine what's That?" Harry asked i jumped up "WHAT? OK IM A WITCH HAHA BITCHES!" i yelled the twins burst out laughing so did Ron and Harry i was running around the house being as happy as i could be when the front door open and i ran right into it. "RAINE!" The twins yelled i stood up and rubbed my nose "Mr. Weasley?" i asked he looked at me "Oh im sorry who are you?" he asked "Raine potter sir." i told he smiled than his eyes went wide "B...BUT WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He yelled i starred at him with wide eyes.

Cliffhanger hope you like Chapter three please tell me if you do


	5. alone the sorting

Raine's pov

I stared at Mr. Weasley "Uh yes i know." i told smiling sadly "Oh it's alright." he told we all sat down to breakfast i sort of didn't notice Molly yelling at the twins and Ron. Another boy was there to i really didn't care all was on my mind was the girl who was in my dream. Selena who was? she why was she protecting me?

(Skipping the shopping part sorry.)

I sat on the train alone the twins were with there friends and i told Harry to go hang out with his friends, so their i was alone. (she was wearing this- /ranies_clothes/set?id=77571919) I pulled up my sleeve tracing me scars. I knew i would lose the battle soon with my problems. I knew i would die. i pulled my sleeve down. staring out the window. Least did i know my brother would hate me and leave me to die and i would have no friends.

To the sorting!

I waited with everyone silent and not looking up "Potter Raine." McGonagall said people gasped and stood up to see me i sat down "Ah Mrs. Potter Nice to see you. " It said "hello." i whispered "Hm lets see smart very smart sly brave could do great in all houses. It seams that no house is fit for you." i gasped "please can i be with Harry." i whispered "im sorry but it seams you will be in all." i hide my tears "but Griffindor will do. GRIFFINDOR!" it yelled the hole table erupted into cheers "Wait that will be your house but you must wear all the colors of the school." the hat told my smile dispersed The teachers looked wide eyed. I walked to my table No one looked at me no one would talk to me. I will never have friends again. I sat by the table everyone casting glances at me.

Harry's pov

how could she. "Harry your sister is in are house sort of." Ron told i sighed "and she sort of in slytherin." i told looking a my sister

with anger she looked at me her eyes filled with hope. I turned my head not wanting to look at her. I mean she is my sister, but she didn't need me she needs to find out how to do stuff on her own she's my older sister for godric sake.

3rd person

how little Harry thought she did need his help he was the only one keeping her stable. Making sure she didn't go crazy . Making her have a home. A place where she belong. Raine walked to her room behind all the first years Ginny holding her hand. You see Ginny didn't care what house she was in they had a bond and she said she wouldn't leave her. As Ginny left her a bunch of Griffindor's walked over to her. They looked to be in there sixth year. "Hey Potter!" one yelled she looked over being punched in the face. The Weasley's Harry and Hermine watched in horror. Slowly Raine got up leaning agents the wall her hat on her head when someone ripped it off people gasped "FREAK!" they yelled tears flew to her eyes as she ran not looking back Hermine ran after her looking at everyone anger flowing threw her.

Hermine walked to her room she shared with Raine yeah Raine was older, but there wasn't enough room so Hermine and Raine share a room. "Rain are you ok?" she asked "yes." Raine told putting on her pj's and not looking at Hermine ( they look like this. - /cgi/set?id=77674380) she crawled into bed fearing the worst.

Sorry its short, but i hope you like it the dramatic stuff comes next.


End file.
